


Days of Summer

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer, Tickle Fights, Tickling, oblivious crushes, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ronan won’t stop being snarky and Gansey decided to shut him up, putting a question in Adam’s head.





	Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much to the anon who sent the prompt this is based on! I really hope I did it justice as this is my first fic for this fandom and I am totally open to constructive criticism about my characterization as I’m still reading the series. Anyway, hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> read on tumblr: http://ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com/post/177392416637/days-of-summer-adamronan-gansey-blue-noah

Summers in Virginia were incredibly hot, though Gansey didn’t seem to take that into account when he planned a picnic for their little band of misfits. They thankfully found a shady spot to sit, and some good food to indulge in as they chatted.

Blue kicked off her sandals, her sundress bunching up around her thighs as she rested her head on Gansey’s shoulder peacefully. Noah was on the other side of Blue, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. And Gansey sat with Blue’s head on his shoulder, flushing a bit from the physical contact or the heat, Adam wasn’t quite sure which.

“Wow, Blue, never thought I’d see you in a dress,” Ronan said, clearly teasing but keeping his face serious enough that anyone who didn’t know their group would believe he meant it. “And voluntarily too, wow. Gansey, has your girlfriend been replaced with a clone?”

Gansey, who was now blushing twice as hard at Ronan’s word choice, rolled his eyes. “Shut it,” he said, reaching out to jab the other boy’s side.

Ronan let out a small laugh, a rare but lovely sound that Adam didn’t think he would ever get enough of, but his smile immediately turned to a scowl as his cheeks actually seemed to flush a little. Adam tilted his head in curiosity. He himself had been on the receiving end of Gansey’s playful pokes, and always had a similar though perhaps slightly more intense reaction. Did that mean that Ronan, who rarely laughed but often pulled laughter from Adam’s mouth with evil fingers, was ticklish as well? Adam felt himself blushing just at the thought.

“What’s up with you, Parrish?”

Adam looked up, ripped from his thoughts by Ronan’s voice. “Nothing,” he replied.

“Your face is all red,” Blue said. “Are you hot?”

“Yeah, I’m just really hot,” he replied. “I’m fine though, no worries.”

And the attention was taken off him, thankfully, because it had only made his cheeks grow warmer.

Noah threw in a quick, teasing comment towards Gansey, who reached out to jab his side in the same way. Noah’s reaction was much more prominent than Ronan’s; he squeaked and jumped to the side. Adam had known Noah was ticklish since the day he met it, probably, so that didn’t affect him at all. However Blue had not known that bit of information, and quickly the two of them were running around as Blue tried to further investigate.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Gansey looked between Adam and Ronan, a fond smile overtaking his handsome features. “I’m gonna go make sure she doesn’t kill him,” he said with a chuckle, before standing and jogging after the faint sound of giggling teens.

And so, Adam was left alone beside Ronan, his face still flushed and the question repeating itself over and over again in his head: Was Ronan Lynch ticklish?

“What’re you staring for, Parrish?” the boy in question asked, the permanent snark in his tone having no effect on Adam at that point in their friendship.

“Oh, uh, nothing! I just, um…”

“Spit it out,” Ronan coaxed him, reaching out to shove his shoulder. It was his odd way of showing he did actually care was Adam had to say.

But the playful push gave Adam an idea. “I think the heat is frying my brain,” he said, reaching out to push Ronan back, although a bit lighter and more timidly.

Ronan quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve lived here long enough to be used to it by now,” he replied, this time nudging Adam’s knee with his elbow.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t torture,” Adam said, knocking his foot against Ronan’s own softly.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Ronan scoffed, tweaking Adam’s side.

Adam laughed and batted his hand away. The perfect segway. “Oh, like you’re any better,” he said, and with tentative fingers, he reached out and jabbed Ronan in the side, almost exactly where Gansey had done it only minutes ago.

Ronan, who hadn’t been expecting it, let another small laugh slip from his lips, before his hand caught Adam’s wrist, stoic expression returning so quickly it was as though he hadn’t just made the sweetest sound in the world.

Time seemed to freeze as they stared at one another, Ronan’s hand still wrapped around Adam’s bony wrist, Adam grinning like wild, and Ronan narrowing his eyes.

“I can’t believe, after all this time-”

“Shut it, Parrish-”

“I had no idea that you were-”

“Adam, I’m warning you-”

“So. Ticklish!” Adam’s next two words were punctuated with pokes to Ronan’s other side, using the hand that wasn’t held captive by the other boy.

Ronan seemed to have little control over his reaction to tickling, as giggles burst from his lips instantly. Adam had never seen his laughing face so close to his before, and he noticed the way Ronan’s eyes crinkled at the corners and the way his nose scrunched up.

“I’m going to murder you,” Ronan said.

“It’ll be worth it,” Adam replied casually before mustering every bit of strength he had to wrestle Ronan back against the picnic blanket, sitting atop his legs and digging into his stomach.

And Ronan Lynch went practically limp, swears mixing in as he threw his head back and just laughed and laughed.

Adam was sure he could do this forever.

“Hey Adam, his ribs are really bad too!”

Adam’s head whipped around so fast it nearly made him dizzy, and he found Gansey, Blue, and Noah all standing behind him, amusement in their faces as Ronan caught his breath.

“You’re a traitor,” Ronan snarled at Gansey, though it didn’t sound so scary through residual giggles. “And you, Adam, are fucking dead.”

Adam barely had time to think before the tables were turned, Ronan latching onto his hips and squeezing.

“Do you think he noticed that he just called him Adam?” Noah asked softly.

“Absolutely not,” Gansey replied with a smirk.

Three facts the day could prove: summer in Virginia was disgustingly hot, Ronan Lynch was hilariously ticklish, and Adam and Ronan were totally oblivious to the fat crushes they had on one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
